Sam is sick at school
by loving-reader-and-writer
Summary: The usual Sam is Sick and Dean comes to get him. A rough story so Not my best work but its my first ever Supernatural Oneshot. my first oneshot.


Sam lay in the nurse's office feeling sick to his stomach and so tired he just wanted to go back to the hotel. He could walk, the hotel was only a couple miles away, he had walked farther than that just to get a soda. Its policy the nurse said they couldn't let a student leave without permission from a parent or guardian. Sam groaned he was 5 years old and could take care of himself. He got up quickly rushing for the bathroom as he felt his throat tighten, Sam made it to the toilet just in time to heave up the rest of his lunch. He would have just kept going for the rest of the day if a teacher hadn't seen him eject the first half of his lunch.

The nurse was in the room quickly patting his shoulder and placing a cool cloth on his neck. She sighed, she had been trying to get ahold the boys' father for a half hour before she finally found the second number to call, the boys brother she presumed. Dean had picked up the phone before the first ring had ended. He was as she expected a worried parent to react didn't even let her finish telling him that Sam was sick before he told her he was on his way.

"your brother will be here as soon as he can." She soothed, noticing how Sam immediately seemed to be more at ease. "come, let's check your temperature again." She helped him to his feet, guiding him to sit back on the blue bed that seems to be a staple in ever nurses office. Sam looked flushed to her and a bit unsteady, there was a flue going around. She surmised that he was just the latest student to catch it.

Sam sat once again on the crinkling paper swaying slightly. Now that he knew that Dean was coming all he wanted was him to be hear already. His brain was feeling muddled he didn't even notice that the nurse had stuck the plastic covered thermometer under his tongue. He looked up at her with slightly unfocused eyes. His throat was soar his stomach hurt from how hard he threw up and all he wanted was out of the school he didn't like how unprotected he was here. His father engrained in him the need to be in a position of tactical advantage. Sitting in this room with its three points of entry one nurse and doors that don't even lock was not his idea of tactically advantageous. Dean was coming he reminded himself, Dean would take care of him.

Sam didn't hear the nurse tell him his temperature, her voice wasn't important to keep track of, what was however was the creek of the door opening. His head shot in that direction so quick he would have fallen over if it wasn't for the quick nurse's hand on his shoulder. She now facing the door as well. "Dean?" Sam rasped out upon recognizing his big brothers leather jacket and worried face.

"Mr. Dean Winchester?" the nurse asked for confirmation though she felt that the complete relaxation of the boy in her gentle grip was confirmation enough. The young man nodded moving quickly to his brother. His hands on either side of the boy's face having gently but firmly brushed aside the school nurse, she wasn't even offended. Dean looked into his brothers unfocusing gaze. "Sammy, you ok?" more meaning conveyed in those few words than just the question. Sam nodded and then his face changed just so. Dean had him up on his feet and to the toiled before the nurse even realized what was happening. Just as she got to the open restroom door Sam began dry heaving his older brother on his knees next to him one hand gently on his forehead the other rubbing his back soothingly. She could hear him murmuring in a soft tone to his younger brother. She didn't expect this kind of behaver from an older brother, the boy hadn't to her eyes made any indication of needing to vomit and yet Dean knew.

"I can take him now?" Dean asked though his tone clearly wasn't asking her for permission. He hadn't looked away from his now softly panting brother. The young boy gripping his jacket tightly with one hand his head resting on his arm.

"Yes you just need to sign him out here and at the front desk." As dean was helping Sam to stand she began to tell him how he ended up in her office and suggestions on his care for him she finished with a personal suggestion. "This flu has been making its rounds, some kids have lost their appetite to just don't want to eat for fear of throwing up. Most parents don't make them eat..." she trailed off for a moment as Dean glared at her like he was appalled that she thought he wouldn't take proper care of his brother. She turned away from his rather menacing look in order to grab Sam's bag from a chair, the nurse continued "my mom always used to say that even if I wasn't hungry she was going to make something anyway because it made her feel better" the women chuckled "I found that just smelling the soup always made me hungry and I ate, I wouldn't have eaten If she hadn't made something." She smiled up at Dean as she handed him the bag. "so even if he isn't hungry or refusing to eat, make something anyway he just might eat it, even if it's just please you." She finished.

Dean smiled at her a charming half smile and she blushed faintly. "I will do that, thank you Ms.." he looked at her badge "Hamilton. Thank you for looking after Sammy" he signed the paper she handed him slung Sam's bag over one shoulder. He went to walk out the door with his brother by his side arm slung around him but Sam didn't move with him just swayed slightly. "Sammy come on, it's time to go." The brother nudged gently.

Sam just griped deans jacket and tried to take a step, but he was just so tired. He only managed a step before he felt himself being swung up and into his brother's arms. Feeling like he was a five years old again Sam blushed embarrassed though you could hardly tell from his slight fever. Sam tucked his arms in front of him one hand wrapping around the talismans that he had given Dean years before the other holding his shirt in a loose grip. He couldn't bring himself to protest. He saw the nurse smiling as she came up and grabbed his bag pulling the other strap over helping dean get it up onto his other shoulder. Which turned out to be harder than expected with Dean having to shift him slightly so that his weight was on his hip with one arm securely under Sam. They managed it though. The nurse opened the door for them. She gave Sam a tiny wave and he smiled at her as best he could from his comfortable position in his brother's protective arms.

Nurse Hamilton was surprised beyond believe when the older brother lifted the younger into his arms so easily the kid was no twig he must have been heavy but it didn't seem to faze Dean one bit. It was done with such easy that she knew he had to have done it many times before. She appreciated Sam's feeble smile back at her, he looked so much younger than his age, his head on his brother's shoulder hair tousled and face pink. Both of Deans arms crossed under him in order to keep him up. She watched them leave the building. Dean was such a good big brother. Her desk phone began ringing she quickly picked up the phone.

"Nurse Hamilton" she answered.

"Oh mister Winchester you finally called." She deadpanned.

"No he wasn't in a fight; he is sick" she frowned why was asking if his son was in a fight his first assumption.

"No it couldn't wait, he was dead on his feet" she sighed the father was getting irate and she was getting annoyed.

"Its fine his brother came and got him so there no need for me to keep him here the rest of the day." She was suddenly very glad that it was the poor kids older brother that got him instead of the father.

"There's nothing else for you to worry about then I guess, good bye Mr. Winchester" the annoyed nurse hung up. "That Dean must take care of poor Sam a lot" she mused to herself and she was happy that Sam had Dean.


End file.
